Tu dois payer
by yuki332
Summary: Tout ce que je subis, depuis toutes ces années... tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça représente, de ce que ça fait... J'aurais aimé te faire souffrir comme tu l'as fait avec moi, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Tout ce finis, aujourd'hui, et maintenant. - Geetron - OS - Tragedy - Rating T parce que violance


Et voici un petit Geetron tragique inspiré de la chanson "Quelqu'un de bien" de Mr Yéyé ! Enfin Geetron... y a pas d'amour la dedans mais c'est tout de même une relation entre ces deux personnages x')  
Bonne lecture !  
(ouais parce que les intros courtes c'est bien des fois)

* * *

 **Tu dois payer.**

\- A plus tard !

Je ne vous ai pas entendu, mais je sais que vous avez fermé la porte.

Vous êtes presque tous partis je ne sais où, me laissant "seul" ici. Enfin. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment…

Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, je délaisse ma partie de "League of Legend", sachant pertinemment que la sentence pour avoir mis fin à la bataille ne m'affectera pas aujourd'hui. Je savais exactement ce que j'avais à faire. Tout était prévu dans le moindre détail et ça depuis bien longtemps…

Je me demande comment vous allez réagir. Réagir en voyant la scène. Réagir en apprenant tout ça. Même si toi, Mathieu, tu le sais déjà, tu sais déjà tout ce que j'endure. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? Parce qu' "il y a quelque chose de drôle dans la victimisation d'une personne" ? Si tu savais…. SI tu savais ce que ça fait… Toi tu aurais pu m'aider, l'empêcher de faire tout ça. Tout ce que j'ai subi… Victimisation, humiliation, harcèlement, blessure, même viol… Toi seul aurais pu m'aider Mathieu, mais tu n'as rien fais ! Je te déteste ! Je vous déteste tous d'ailleurs ! Je te déteste toi pour n'avoir rien fait ! Je déteste le Hippie qui pourrait profiter de la vie mais qui se tue à petits feux ! Je déteste le Panda pour sa niaiserie et sa bonne humeur constante ! Mais celui que je déteste par dessus tout, c'est cette ordure de pervers que vous nommez tous "Patron" ! Il n'a rien d'un patron ! Il n'est pas juste, ni bon, ni rien du tout ! Ce connard qui m'a marché dessus, presque réduit en cendre, celui qui m'a tourné en ridicule, comment osez-vous l'appelez Patron ?! D'ailleurs, ce bâtard doit en ce moment même se diriger vers ma chambre. C'est vrai, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les deux en tête à tête ! Lui aussi il attendait que vous partiez ! Il attend toujours que vous partiez pour jouer avec moi. Comme un gosse le ferait avec son nouveau jouet. Mais aujourd'hui, tout allait changer. Rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant !

J'entends tes pas dans le couloir. Je sais que tu arrives, et cette fois, le Geek bon à rien et apeuré que tu connais a laissé exploser sa rage et son désespoir. Je prends l'arme en métal dissimulé dans le tiroir du bureau.

Tu baisses la poignée de la porte et l'ouvres, avant qu'une détonation ne retentisse. J'aurais pas les couilles pour tirer tu disais ? Haha… Qui est à terre maintenant ?

Je m'approche de toi, l'homme en noir, et t'écrase les poignets avec mes pieds alors que tu craches un "enfoiré". La balle avait touché le torse. Qui aurait pu dire que je savais tirer au revolver ?

\- Tu m'as fait croire que je n'étais pas fait pour les amis, les filles, et une vie bien rangée…

Je tire une deuxième balle, dans ton ventre cette fois.

Alors je commence à t'insulter de tous les noms, je commence à te frapper, tandis que tu essais de te dégager, sans succès.

J'ai beau dire tout ce qui me passe par l'esprit, mais mes mots te passent à travers, comme si tout ça ne te concernait pas...

J'enfonce mes doigts dans ta première blessure, c'est vrai après tout, tu aimes aller au fond des choses non ? Tu cris de douleur. Tu disais quoi déjà ?

\- "Pas la peine de crier gamin, on est seul ici." c'est ça que tu disais non ?

J'essaie d'attraper la balle qui est logée dans ton torse.

\- "C'est un peu le serpent qui se mord la queue"...

Je sortis la balle en plomb de ton corps.

Je n'arrive pas à être désolé.

Après tout ce que tu m'as fait…

Je te donne un grand coup dans la mâchoire. Tu craches du sang. Tes lunettes à présent cassées traînent plus loin sur le carrelage froid.

\- Tu m'as charcuté le moral à grand coup de cutter ! Ma joie de vivre broyée façon film d'horreur… Tu refusais d'entendre mes hurlements, mes suppliques. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui vas payer. Pour tout ce que tu as fait. A moi. Aux autres. Tu vas payer pour ta misérable existence !

Je le traînais dans la salle de bain, et l'installais sur le tabouret tandis que je continuais ma tirade.

\- Tu m'as vite compris, tu m'as vite cerné, j'étais une cible parfaite pour te déchaîner et tu as usé et abusé de ton emprise sur moi… Mais tout se termine ici. Excuse toi.

\- M'excuser ? Envers… toi ? La victime ? Jamais.

Ces simples mots finirent de déclencher la folie du gamer, qui, emporté par la musique qui passait, le frappa au ventre avant de le secouer en lui hurlant:

\- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien !

Comme s'il ne savait que dire ça, il répétait inlassablement cette phrase, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues, la voix brisée.

Il devait faire payer ce criminel.

Le punir de tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Il arrêta tout un instant, regardant sa main couverte de sang.

Et un grand hurlement de douleur se fit entendre, suivi d'un long rire psychopathe*.

Puis un second cri résonna.

Le Geek regarda les deux trésors ronds qu'il avait dans les mains et demanda en souriant:

\- Alors… Peux-tu te regarder dans la glace Patron ? Vas-y dis-moi… Ha mais non, suis-je bête… Tu ne pourras jamais plus !

De sa bouche s'échappa un rire glacial qui aurait pétrifié quiconque.

Dans un geste presque mécanique, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il pointa l'arme sur le front de la victime et tout en appuyant sur la gâchette, le fou murmura une dernière fois:

\- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien.

Le cadavre tomba lourdement au sol.  
Il était fier. Jamais personne n'aurait osé s'attaquer à cet homme sans coeur.  
Il était fier, mais il devait faire une dernière chose.

Il ouvrit le tiroir en bas à droite de l'évier et sortit la pochette rouge.

Sa peur lui revenait peu à peu.

Il sortit les boîtes de médicaments et répandit les cachet devant lui. Il devait bien en avoir une cinquantaine.

Il avait déjà déposé une lettre sur son bureau, il ne resterait plus que ça.

Il sourit.

Il y était finalement arrivé.

Mais il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Les autres pouvaient rentrer à tout moment.

Il aurait pu faire plus rapidement en tirant avec le revolver, mais son courage continuait à fuir doucement.

Il avala les comprimés deux par deux, voir trois par trois.

Tout serait fini d'ici quelques minutes.

Plus personne ne souffrirait et c'était l'essentiel.

Les minutes passaient, et il se sentait basculer, heurter un meuble puis plus rien. Tout était terminé. Il avait montré aux autres qu'il n'était pas un incapable, qu'il savait se débrouiller seul.

Le sourire gravé sur son visage exprimait tout ce qu'il ressentait à présent.

Il était enfin libéré de ce monde.

* * *

*vous voyez, le rire de Déponia ? Bha c'est le même :3

* * *

Prochaine fic publiée: Adieu (Geetron tragique) (mais un vrai Geetron cette fois)


End file.
